


favorite girl

by vakatoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, POV Second Person, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakatoshi/pseuds/vakatoshi
Summary: suna has always had an odd obsession with the miya twins' little sister.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	favorite girl

**Author's Note:**

> TW noncon/rape, pedophilia, lolicon, incest, blood
> 
> please do not read if you are triggered by any of the tags. be wary of the trigger warnings. this is pure fiction and i do not condone anything in this work in any form. please please please don't read if you are uncomfortable with any of the content. thank you.
> 
> if i am missing any tags or trigger warnings please let me know.

You are quite the character.

A little thing, that’s what you are. A shy, little thing. You’re not much younger than him. Maybe a couple of years? Although, the emotional and cognitive difference is there.  _ You’re just a baby,  _ as your brothers would say.

Suna says you’re the cutest girl in the world.

You’re easily flustered, he’s come to note since he met you. Much easier to flirt with than the girls in his grade. Girls are… weird.  _ High school girls  _ are weird. You, however, are neither of those things. Maybe a little weird… but what little girl isn’t?

You have your fascinations. God, Suna doesn’t know how many times you’ve talked his ear off about your favorite singer or your celebrity crush. He sees how your brothers treat you. He knows you need someone to talk to that will actually listen. 

And he’s all ears.

“Oh, Rin-san…” you look so small compared to the front door. “Tsumu-nii and Samu-nii are out… they told me not to open the door for anyone but it was you so I did.”

“Well, that’s a good thing.” He has to tilt his neck down to physically look at you.  _ God,  _ you’re small. “‘Cause I came here to see you.”

You blink owlishly. “Me?”

“Yeah, you, silly.” He licks his lips. “Let me in?”

You skitter back, opening the door nice and wide for him to come in. He kicks his shoes off while you close and lock the door behind him. 

“Why’d you want to see me, Rin-san?” 

“Just wanted to see my favorite girl, is all.”

He can practically feel your blush as you go to sit on the couch, trying to hide your face in your hands. He licks his lips again, like a ravenous fox, coming towards you.

“Don’t get all flustered. It’s just me.”

“Am I really your favorite girl?” You look between your fingers. 

His heart clenches in his chest at the sight of you. His cock between his legs also throbs.

“Of course you are.” He comes to sit beside you. “You’re so pretty… so pretty for a little girl.”

“I’m not little.” You take your hands away from your face to put them in your lap. “I’m… medium sized.”

“Yeah, compared to a baby.” He ruffles your hair. “Compared to me you’re tiny.”

“I’m not!” You pout. “Well, when it’s you… maybe I am.”

“You are.”

You huff. “You’re too big, Rin-san.”

He licks his lips again, feeling his hunger reaching that point that borders starvation. “I know. Look.”

He puts your hands together, seeing how yours compare with his own. Not only are his hands at least three times the size of yours, but they’re much rougher and used than your pretty little ones. They feel so soft against him… 

Without thinking, his fingers curl down, lacing with your little ones. You blink at the gesture, lips open and parted as you watch him hold your hand. Like this, he understands the real size difference between you two… the real difference… 

He’s big and you’re small. 

“You know…” his voice catches in his throat, coming out dark and gravelly. “I really like you, Miya-chan.”

The words you want to say don’t come out, just a breathed whisper of  _ m- m- me? _

“Like…  _ like  _ like you…” he whispers, his face coming closer to yours. He squeezes your hand. “You’re pretty… and funny… you… you act so  _ mature  _ for your age.”

“R- really?”

“Really,” he hums. “I feel like you’re the older sister sometimes… and that your brothers are the babies.”

You laugh a bit, showing those nice teeth. He has the urge to lick them.

“Do you really think that, Rin-san?”

“Of course I do. Why would I lie to you?” He leans a bit. “Why would I lie to my favorite girl?”

He basically watches your heart seize in your chest. Suna doubts you’ve been this close to a boy before, let alone be told something so  _ heartfelt  _ by one.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers. “Only if you want.”

“I- I... “ your breath stutters. “I’ve never kissed a- anyone, Rin-san.”

“I can teach you.”

“Well… then… okay.”

And so he presses his lips against yours, angling his face so his nose doesn’t bump into yours. Your lips themselves are sealed shut, unmoving as he bestows your first kiss upon you. 

“Did you like it?” He asks after he pulls away.

“Y- yeah…” you’re breathless. “Did you?”

“‘Course I did. Open your mouth.”

“Like this?” You make an ‘o’ shape.

“Perfect.”

He puts his tongue inside, engulfing your lips with his own. He squeezes your hand, using his other to grab at the back of your head. You jump, but he eases you into it. You make the cutest squeak as he presses his body against yours, neck flying up and leaving him to kiss your throat.

“R- Rin-san!” You gasp. “That feels kinda weird…”

He pulls away, feeling his lips throb. “What did you think about that?”

“It felt.. funny… was I any good?”

“You were perfect.” He bites his lip, slowly dragging you onto his lap. “Wanna try again?”

“Sure.” You close your eyes, just waiting for him to come give you a kiss. He does.

He lets go of your hand so that he can wrap his arms around you, bringing you closer to him. You’re half, no  _ less _ than half his size. You’re so small… he feels like he’s holding a weighted pillow if anything.

“W- wait, Rin-san!” You pull away. “My- my brothers… what if they come in?”

“They won’t…” he strokes your back. “They’re at practice and it doesn’t end for a little while longer. We’ve got all the time in the world, princess.”

He watches your face heat up at his pet name, but you still seem uneasy.

“If it would make you feel better…” he comes to brush his fingertips on your forearms. He grins when you shiver. “We can go to your room.”

“Y- yeah? I’d like that, Rin-san.”

You don’t expect him to, but he wraps his arms around you again and hoists you up. You can’t believe he’s carrying you to your room. It feels funny to be lifted so effortlessly like this. You suppose you  _ are _ small.

He lays you in your bed, coming to snuggle next to you. Your heart is clamoring in your chest… you would never in a million years expect Rin-san to like you back… and to kiss you, too?

“Will you let me kiss you some more?” He whispers in your ear. It tickles.

You nod, and he grabs your jaw. He angles you perfectly for a kiss, and before you know it… one would say the two of you are  _ making out.  _ He’s on top of you, licking at your teeth and sucking your tongue. It feels kinda weird but… you like it. Rin-san is paying attention to you.

“It’s getting warm.” He lets up, only to remove his shirt. Your face immediately burns at the sight of him. You’ve only ever seen your brothers shirtless so this was… new. “Do you feel warm, too?”

“A little bit…” you will your eyes away from him. 

“Why don’t you take your shirt off, too, then?” He grabs the hem.

“N- no! I…” you grab his wrists. “I’m not wearing anything under.”

“Why would you?” He quirks a brow. “You’re comfortable around me, right?”

You nod, slowly letting go so he can take your shirt off. Though, you are quick to bring your hands over your nipples, trying to shield your naked chest from him.

“Let me see…” he pries your hands away. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re so pretty…”

You gasp as his fingers pinch your nipples, watching them go nice and hard.

“U- uh, Rin-san…”

“You’re really starting to grow up, aren’t you?” He brings his lips down to suck. You squeal awkwardly at the sensation. “Look at these little tits… you’re gonna have to start wearing a bra soon.”

“R- Rin…” you sniffle. “I’m… this is weird.”

He slithers back up so he can be face to face with you, watching your eyes follow him all the way. “Are you uncomfortable?”

Your lips quiver, but you don’t answer.

“If you don’t like it, all you’ve gotta do is tell me, baby…” he reaches down to palm himself really quick. “You wanna keep going? Or you want me to stop?”

The conflicted look on your face has his cock filling into his hand. 

“K- keep going, Rin-san…” you bring your hand to wipe your eyes. “It’s okay.”

He sighs in relief. “Do you want me to show you something?”

You nod timidly; the shy girl persona is finally making itself known.

He groans as he reaches into his pants, his eyes looking down to see his cock. Your gaze follows, but you quickly look up, face on fire.

“Rin-san… is that your…?”

“Yeah.” He nearly groans into your face. “It’s all hard for you.”

You look panicked now, squirming beneath him. He likes that look on your face. It makes him harder.

“It’s a good thing…” he strokes himself. “Touch it.”

“B- but--”

“ _ Touch it.” _

You whimper, bringing a shaking hand to reach for it. You merely bat your fingers at the head before dragging it away.

“I touched it.”

“More,” he groans. “It’s not gonna bite.”

“But that’s…” you begin to cry. “That’s your… Rin-san… don’t make me touch it.”

He feels frustration bubble in his chest. “That’s fine. I’ll just touch it myself. It feels really good.”

You don’t look at him, tears spewing out of your eyes as your chest convulses in sobs. He really doesn’t know what he did to make you so upset, but he can’t find himself to care. Watching you cry makes him throb in his hand. 

Of course, your form of a silent treatment doesn’t last long. As soon as his ministrations begin to make a wet sound, you look down, watching him pump his dick. You almost seem hypnotized, watching his cock disappear in his fist before it pops out and throbs towards you.

“Can I…” your voice is small. “Can I touch it now?”

“Y- yeah,” he groans. “Touch it, baby.”

You bring your hand down, carefully wrapping your hand around it to mimic his motions. It’s not as hard or fast as he’d like it, but the fact that it’s your touch has his eyes rolling in his head.

“ _ Hah,  _ you’re gonna make me cum baby…”

“Come? Where?” You stop, a confused look on your face.

“Not…” he groans at the loss. “Don’t stop, princess, keep going.”

You shrug, continuing to stroke his cock with your tinsy, winsy hand. Suna really has to hold back from thrusting into it like it’s a flesh light. He doesn’t want to scare you.

Soon enough, he has his face buried into the crook of your neck, groaning while you milk him to orgasm. With his body on top of you, you can’t see him shooting spurts of white onto your shorts. 

“Does it hurt, Rin-san?” You whisper into his ear. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying, just,  _ oh…”  _ he throws his head back as you stroke him into overstimulation. “St- stop.”

You do immediately, bringing your hand to your face. “My hand’s all sticky now…”

He pants, feeling rather thirsty. 

“You made me feel really good so…” he’s breathless. “Can I… make you feel good, too?”

You blink at him, much like you did when he first arrived today. “S- sure… but how, Rin-san?”

He’s quick to grab your shorts, tearing them away and making you shout.

“Wh- what are you doing? That’s my- my--”

“You’re so wet!” He hisses, looking at your glistening cunt. “Holy fuck... “

You flinch at the bad word, trying to press your thighs together. His slender fingers keep them apart, gripping them with a bruising force. It hurts… this doesn’t feel good it feels…

“Stop…” you begin to cry again. “Rin-san, stop. I don’t want to…”

Your back involuntary arches as his finger runs over a sensitive spot. You really can’t tell if it felt good or bad. You just know his fingers shouldn’t be there… he shouldn’t be there. It’s dirty, and you… you should have never touched his… his  _ thing. _

“St- stop it!” You sob. “Don’t touch me, I don’t like it!”

“Give it a second.” He murmurs into your cunt before stuffing his face in. You squawk at the feeling of his tongue on you, making you cringe into your bed as he licks you like you would lick ice cream. “You taste good.”

“Don’t!” You push at his head, but it does little to actually push him off. “Stop it,  _ please,  _ Rin-san!”

He doesn’t listen, and honestly why would you expect him to? You’ve been saying yes to him this whole time. You… you’re small and he’s big. You’re just a little girl and he’s… he’s a teenage boy. A big boy.

But Rin-san is older than you, so it means he knows better.

With one upward lick the discomfort turns into a knot in your lower belly. You gasp out, throwing your hand over your mouth. You can’t control the noises that come out… you can’t control yourself. Wherever his tongue is licking feels really good and his fingers… 

You look down to see his fingers disappear inside of you.

It feels… weird. Everything about this is just weird. You think you can feel his fingers down there. It burns a little but it’s nothing in comparison to the spot he’s licking at. When he takes his face away, all you feel is the sting.

“W- wait, don’t stop!” You cry out. “Touch me…”

He smirks, bringing his other hand to play with that spot. “You like having your little clit rubbed?”

You nod, even if you don’t entirely know what that is. Your jaw is dropped as you moan in pleasure, face all hot as your little legs spread for him. You didn’t know touching down there could feel so good.

And a wave of that pleasure comes over you.

“I- I don’t know what’s hap- happening!” You moan out. “Rin, i- it--!”

“It’s okay, just cum for me…” he watches your face the whole time. “Just let it go, baby. It’s okay.”

“Ah,  _ ah _ , ow…” your eyebrows come together as you “cum”. Your hand comes to clutch at your sheets as you make a mess of yourself, feeling something wet dripping between your legs. For a second you think you must have peed yourself, but it doesn’t look like it. “Rin-san…”

You watch him dip his fingers in the wetness and bring it to his mouth. You can’t find it disgusting, so entranced with how he sucks his fingers off. 

He kisses you again, and you think you can taste whatever he was talking about. It’s not… good or bad, but it’s nothing you’ve ever tasted before. You wonder if he tastes like that, too.

“I wanna be inside you now, princess…” he sighs on your lips. “Be inside that little body.”

You don’t know what it means but you nod. If it feels anything like what he just made you feel… you’re more than fine with it.

Of course, you know what sex is. You’re not too stupid, but you didn’t realize it quite happened like this. You didn’t know it could feel like this or that it looked like this. You watch him slap his big  _ c- cock  _ on your… privates.

“It might hurt a little, but I know you can take it, okay?” He’s breathless once again. “You’re a big girl.”

You nod for the umpteenth time, and he puts his cock down and puts it  _ inside you. _

He can feel your hymen pop around him, and that’s not even the best part. The way you cry out in pain nearly has him cumming again. Your hands beat at his chest.

“W- wait! That hurts r- really bad!” You scream. “Rin, stop! I’m… please!”

He looks down, seeing blood leaking out of the corners of your hole. You look so precious like this, crying and bleeding. He’s wanted this since the first time he met you… at that Inarizaki game so long ago when you were much littler than this. 

Suna wishes he could have fucked you then.

“Oh  _ fuck…”  _ he groans. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Your little fucking pussy is so tight.” 

Your hole spasms and clenches around him, and he realizes you’re cumming now. The stimulation of having him all the way in must have been too much for such a tiny baby like you.

“Rin!” You sob. “Rin, it hurts! Please st- stop!”

He merely rocks his hips, unable to do any heavy thrusting in fear of cumming right then and there. You’re so small it feels like an undersized flesh light. His hand presses over your belly, and if he digs hard enough he can feel his cock inside.

“Have you…” he pants. “Have you had your period yet?”

You squirm beneath him, all tears and cries. “Rin- _ saan!” _

“Shh…” he puts his hand over your mouth. “Answer me.”

You try to calm your sobs, but they come back tenfold.

“It’s not a hard question.” Annoyance slips into his tone. “Yes or no. Are you a real girl yet or not?”

A frown pulls your lips low and you shake your head.  _ No. _

“Even better…” he begins to thrust, making you wail. “Maybe you’ll have it after this.”

You cry out as he hits a sore spot inside of you. It feels like it’s at the end of your insides. It hurts so bad and you want it to stop, but he won’t. 

His whole body curls around you, engulfing you inside. You feel like nothing but an extension of him… like a toy. Tears stream down your cheeks, fingernails biting into his back and holding on for dear life.

“It’s so fucking tight,” he groans. “So fucking tight. My little girl’s cunt is so fucking tight.”

“Not… yours…” you shake your head. “Not your girl anymore, Rin-san…”

“You’re not?” His eyes are full of unbridled lust. “Then why are you creaming all over me?”

You look down, seeing that his words are true. There’s so much of your juices covering him. That must mean you like it, right? Even if it hurts so bad… even if he’s being so mean. 

“Your brothers are so lucky…” he drawls, putting his lips by your ear. “Having such a cute imouto-chan like this… if you were my ‘mouto-chan I’d do this to you every single day.”

You cringe at the image. Never in your life would you imagine either of your brothers doing this to you. They… they loved you, but maybe… maybe they do things like this with other girls too and… 

God, you can’t think straight. Why is he saying all this? Your little brain can’t take it.

“Rin… nii…” you babble. “Get off me…”

“Did you call me nii-san?” He grunts, still pumping his throbbing cock inside of you. “That’s so fucking hot. Say it again.”

“No…” you sob as he presses sloppy kisses all over your neck. “Stop it.”

“I’m not gonna stop until you say it again.” He sucks and bites at your skin. “Call me nii-san.”

“No…” you shake your head, squealing as he plunges into you harder. “No, stop… I can’t…”

“It doesn’t mean anything.” He has one hand squeezing your breast. “Just say it and I’ll stop.”

You go over it in your head for a second. “N- nii-san… Rin-nii…”

His eyes roll back, and now he fucks you so hard there’s an audible sound. It’s so wet and good and 

“I’m cumming,” he pants. “I’m cumming,  _ fuck.” _

His cock throbs as it all spills out, his hips coming flush to yours in an effort to breed your infertile little cunt. Well, infertile for now. 

It’s silent for a moment, save for the heavy breaths and little sobs from you. After a minute or two, it’s too much for Suna. Your cunt’s gonna melt his cock at this rate, and so he pulls out. He watches the blood and cum and slick drip out. 

He knows you were little before, but now you look even smaller. 

“I love you.” He whispers, coming over your body to talk in your ear. “You can’t tell your brothers about this, okay?”

You nod, sniffling loudly. 

“This means we’re together now, okay?” He links his fingers with yours once again. “I know it hurt but next time it will be better, I promise. I’ll make you feel really good.”

“Rin…” your bottom lip sticks out. “You really love me?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do…” he rubs his hand over your tummy. “You’re my girl, remember?”

Even after all the abuse he put you through, you give him that pretty smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) -v 
> 
> (pls no hate comments)


End file.
